


Mysterious Skye

by Victoria832



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A box, Crying, Gen, May doesn't understand, One random morning in season1, Sam is in Hell, Skye is a agent, Skye is mysterious, Skyes betrayal, Training, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: Short unrelated Fics that show that there is more to Skye then a hacker from the streets.





	1. A box for May

**Author's Note:**

> . Set in S2 of AOS. Basically Skye gets the news of Sammy being in the cage with Lucifer  
Enjoy!

When May woke up that morning everything was the same. She did her Tai chi and then moved to the cockpit.  
Everything was normal.  
Until 5:30. Skye walked into the cockpit. She didn't say anything. She just sat down cross-legged on the co-pilot seat. She didn't look tired, which May thought was wired. Skye wasn't exactly a morning person.  
She gave her another side glance and noticed a small narrow box laying on the woman's lap. She waited for Skye to say something, but she never did.  
Skye sat there in silence for an entire hour before standing up and leaving, leaving the box behind. May didn't move for another 30minuets before deciding she needed something to eat. Before she opened the door she turned around and grabbed the box. It didn't have any writing on it. She carefully opened it, revealing two beautiful throwing knives.  
May was surprised to say the least. Where did she get them? And how the hell did Skye know it was her birthday?


	2. I give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is a shield agent undercover on the BUS to smoke out Hydra. This is set in season 1 when Skye 'betrayed' the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again very short, sorry. Enjoy

"What would you do if you were in our position?" Coulson asks her.  
"I would know my team. I would find out why. The motive. If there were any clues before it happened. What really happened. Do I know all the facts? Do I know both sides of the story? Background information? And when I am 100% sure I know everything. I would talk to the person. Find out why they did what they did. I would then talk with the rest of the my team and come up with a reasonable response."  
"Wow. You've put a lot of thought into this" Coulson says surprised. Skye stared at him for a few seconds before throwing her hand up in the air.  
"I give up" she mutters before leaving.


	3. Training (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finds Skye punching the crap out of a punching bag at 5am

When May came down to the training room she expected to have a few moments to herself before Daisy came down like every day. But this morning was different. Daisy was already there. And it seamed like she had been there for a while, her knuckles where bloody from hitting the punching bag. May carefully approached the young girl and was about to lay her hand on the girls shoulder.  
"Don't" Daisy growled stoping May mid movement. May was surprised by the tone in her voice and only now noticed that every single target in the training room was full of knives. And Daisy's eyes are puffy and red indicating she had cried.  
"Daisy you need to stop you are hurting yourself" Skye gave the punching bag a couple more hard punches before stoping. She lay her hands on the bag sucking in air.  
"What's going on?" May ask safter she heard Daisy's breathing evening out.  
"Nothing. I'm fine" May just raised her eyebrows not believing her for a second.  
"Because it's perfectly normal to punch the crap out of a punching bag at 5 am." Skye says turning around and grabbing her water bottle.  
"In my defense I didn't know it was 5am."  
"How long have you been here?" Silence."Did you even go to bed?"  
"We both know I didn't"  
"Skye what happened? Talk to me"  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
"My brother's in hell"  
"What happened"  
"No, I mean he literally in hell"  
"So he's dead?"  
"No. We are getting him out it's just complicated"  
"Is this an Inhuman thing?"  
"No it's a supernatural thing. Inhumans aren't the only ones with powers. There are aliens Metahuman and supernatural beeings as well. Vampires, witches deamons all that stuff"May just stared.  
"You don't have to believe any of it. But it's true. My brothers were trying to stop the apocalypse and it didn't go so well"  
"What did they do to you?" May asks referring to her time with the Inhumans.  
"I've known about the supernatural since I was a child. And the hole world knows about Metahumans. Seriously it's like Shield doesn't watch the news" May stared at her.  
"Forget I said anything"  
"No, wait I want to understand this"  
"The way your looking at me clearly states you think I'm crazy. So let's just stick with: my brothers dead. It will be we easier on the both of us"  
"I'm sorry about your brother"  
"Thanks"  
"Although you never mentioned having one"  
"It's complicated. And you wouldn't exactly like them"  
"Still, even after you got shot you never mentioned him or when your mom died"  
" I know how to keep a secret. And you didn't exactly talk about Andrew either"  
"Point taken. But you can always talk to me." May was about to let Daisy leave when she thought of one other thing."  
"Does Coulson know?"  
"No"  
"If something happens to you. Who was going to tell him"  
"Believe me he'd now before the news even traveled to the entirety of our team" Daisy assured her mysterysly.


	4. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye can fly planes.

When May entered the Cockpit that morning she was surprised to see Skye already sitting on there. May stared at her for a long moment before deciding to just see where this was going.  
"Good Morning" she greeted quietly before going to the Pilot seat and checking on everything. She only now saw that Skye was sitting crosslegged and had her eyes closed.

"Morning" Skye replied sent her a short look before going back to her thoughts. May was a little irritated by Skye's presence but didn't say anything because Skye actually looked peaceful and for some reason was not talking..at all. It was weird to see Skye so quiet and thoughtful. But it also revealed a side of Skye that none of them had seen yet. Skye stayed there with May for one and a half hours before leaving for Training with Ward. She didn't say anything just nodded towards May not wanting to interrupt the silence.

After that morning May noticed Skye coming from the cockpit more than once when she herself wasn't in there but it took another two weeks before they found themselves both back in the cockpit at the same time.

"You can come here whenever you want," May told her when she was about to leave. Skye gave her a small smile but left without a word like last time. After that, they were together in the cockpit quite often but still never talked until May one day saw Skye watching her navigate the pane and asked her if she would like to learn. 

"I actually have a pilot license" Skye admitted after staring at May for a few moments. May raised her eyebrows in surprise. But Ske didn't elaborate any further.  
"Then you should try flying the BUS it's a little different from your normal aircraft," May said. She was intrigued by what Skye had just revealed especially since it was basically there first real conversation and Skye had decided to tell her that. Skye shook her head.  
"Flying the BUS is your thing"  
"Yes, but in an emergency, I'd feel better if I knew you knew how to fly this thing" they both knew that was just an excuse for May to see how good Skye really was and if she was lying but Skye just sighed and switched places with May. And to May's surprise, Skye didn't have any trouble with the slightly different system. She adjusted quickly and easily flew the plane without any change in speed or direction. May could quickly tell that flying was something Skye enjoyed she had that same concentrated but happy look in her eyes that May had noticed when she was hacking.  
"You really not going to tell me where you learned to fly?" May inquired after 15 minutes of watching Skye fly.  
"I can tell you the question is if you will believe me"  
"Try me"  
"Turns out you're not the only one Fury sent to keep an eye on things here"


End file.
